Eavesdroppers Never Hear Any Good Of Themseleves
by azuredragonsleeps
Summary: A.U version of The Secret Sharer. What would have happened if Arthur had followed Merlin and Gwaine when they went to rescue Gaius? Reveal fic.


**This is just a story that has been written down for over a year, and I just thought I'd put it out there. I probably won't continue it, unless people want it, since it's been so long since Merlin ended. It's how I wished that episode had gone. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur hadn't even paused to think about of it. He had seen Merlin and Gwaine leave in the middle of the night, shortly followed by Agravaine and knew he had to follow them. He had to know the truth about the traitor in Camelot. He suspected that Merlin and Gwaine had gone to find Gaius-he knew Merlin did not believe that Gaius had run away. That did not explain Agravaine leaving though. As far as he could make out, there were three possible explanations. One, Gaius was the traitor but Merlin didn't believe it and was therefore trying to find him. That didn't explain Agravaine though. Two, Gaius wasn't a traitor. Merlin knew this and had gone to rescue him. Agravaine had noticed the two leaving and had gone to help. Or…and this was the hardest to think about, Agravaine had made everything up and was the traitor himself. Merlin had suggested as much, but Arthur had dismissed it as impossible. Either way he had to know the truth.

He had informed Sir Leon of his intentions and left him in charge. It was barely an hour after he had seen Merlin and Gwaine leave before he was in pursuit. After only a short while the trail split.

Damn it. Arthur had thought. Agravaine had obviously not been following Merlin and Gwaine. After a moment's hesitation he had decided to follow Merlin and Gwaine's tracks, feeling that theirs was the more urgent mission.

Then Arthur had reached the caves. He didn't know why Merlin had thought Gaius was here, he could only hope that he was right. With a sigh, he had made his way inside them, knowing there was no way he could leave Merlin, Gwaine or Gaius to their fates.

Now he was crouched behind a rock, knowing that Merlin was around the corner and at the mercy of Morgana. He had stumbled upon them just as Morgana threw Merlin against a wall, and had forced himself to remain hidden, knowing he could do Merlin no good dead. He didn't know where Gwaine or Gaius were, but at that moment he didn't care. Not when Merlin was at the mercy of Morgana.

"You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" Morgana said to Merlin, in a cruel voice.

Arthur was confused. What did she mean? What had _Merlin_ ever done to annoy Morgana that much?

He was distracted from wondering by Morgana pulling out a dagger.

"When will you learn not to meddle in things you can't possibly understand?" Morgana taunted. She threw a dagger at Merlin and used magic to keep it at his throat while he scrambled backwards.

"It's difficult, isn't it? When there are so many different and painful ways for me to be finally rid of you."

Arthur felt fear run threw him. He had to help Merlin. He was about to jump out when Merlin spoke.

"I don't care what you do to me. I want to know what you've done to Gaius."

Arthur frowned. Merlin truly wasn't afraid. Brave idiot. And it seemed that Morgana was the one who had kidnapped Gaius. Why? What could she possibly want with Gaius?

"Well, Gaius had some information I needed. The whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys. If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged, but...if he did not..." Morgana told Merlin with a smirk.

Arthur thought he saw knowledge flicker through Merlins eyes at this. Did Merlin know who this sorcerer was? For that matter, why did Gaius? And who was this Emrys? Why did Morgana want to find him? Did she see him as a potential alley or an enemy? Arthur had hundreds of questions but could answer none of them.

Before he could think about it properly, Merlin's eyes hardened. "If you have harmed him..."

Arthur shuddered. He had never heard Merlin use such a tone before. It sounded…threatening. But it was more than that…it sounded as if Merlin actually believed that he could pose a threat to Morgana.

Morgana looked a little unsettled for a moment then shook it off. "Why are we discussing his fate when it's time to decide yours? Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place. That's gonna happen anyway. But how. Or more precisely, how painfully."

Arthur's instinct was to move, to help. To do anything. Before he could, however, a man appeared out of the tunnels behind Arthur and walked next to Morgana.

"Alator this is Merlin." Morgana greeted him.

The man, Alator, stared at Merlin with shock and recognition on his face. What did that mean? Arthur wondered. None of this made much sense. He was going to have a long talk with Merlin if they ever got out of here.

"He's just a serving boy, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?" Morgana continued.

Arthur felt anger build up inside him. This man had harmed Gaius. He had probably tortured information out of him. Information that Arthur had absolutely no clue about. Although, apparently, his manservant did.

"Gaius told me everything." Alator told him.

At this pronouncement, Merlin's face turned fearful for the first time. Merlin must know this sorcerer, Arthur realised. But why would he protect him? It didn't make sense. It seemed that the people closest to him had been keeping a lot of secrets.

"So you know who Emrys is?" Morgana asked. There was a wildness in her voice, like she was desperate for the answer.

"Indeed I do." Alator walked towards Merlin and knelt. He looked Merlin in the eye.

"Not only do I know who Emrys is, I know exactly where he is."

It seemed that Alator knew of the connection between Merlin and this Emrys, whatever that connection was.

Morgana's eyes went wide with eagerness and she said desperately, "Then tell me."

Arthur waited, curious, for the answer. To his, and Morgana's astonishment, it did not come.

"Never." Alator told Morgana in a determined voice, before standing, aiming his staff and crying "Forþ fleoge!" which sent Morgana flying backwards. She collapsed unconscious. The dagger at Merlin's neck fell to the ground and Arthur felt himself relax slightly.

Merlin scrambled to his feet.

"Merlin, I am Alator of the Catha. I am honoured to be of service."

What? Arthur thought. What did that mean? Why had this man changed sides? And why was he now offering his service to Merlin?

Merlin looked just as shocked as Arthur felt. "You have magic!" he exclaimed.

It was odd, Arthur thought, but Merlin didn't seem afraid as he said this. It was almost as though he was…understanding.

Alator nodded. "I understand the burden you carry. I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You're not alone. From what Gaius told me, I do not have your great powers, Merlin, but I share your hopes. For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it" He knelt at Merlin's feet.

Arthur felt fleeting sympathy for this man, for the life he had described. Then he realised what the man had said. The man had spoken to Merlin like…like _Merlin_ had magic. He tried to deny it, but there was no other explanation. What other 'great power' could the man have been talking about? Why else would he talk as if he and Merlin were the same? As soon as he understood that that, pain filled him. Merlin, someone he had thought he could trust, had betrayed him. What was it about him, he wondered, that made people betray him? Merlin must have been lying to him for years, he realised. He wondered what Merlin's goal had been. Had he used magic to control Arthur? How would he know if his decisions had been his own? He wondered now if Gaius was a traitor, or if it had only ever been Merlin.

He was shocked out of his reverie by Merlin's voice. "Thank you." Merlin told Alator. Then, more urgently, Merlin asked, "Where is Gaius? Is he okay?"

Strange, he sounded so caring. It was hard for Arthur to hear Merlin use that tone when he knew that Merlin was a traitor.

"He is fine. Your friend found him. They will have left already." Alator answered.

Arthur watched as Merlin visibly relaxed. "I have to get back," he said.

Alator nodded. Merlin turned to leave. He had taken a few steps when Alator's voice stopped him.

"Emrys," Alator waited until Merlin looked back, "If you ever have need of me, send a message to the Catha. I will come."

Merlin nodded and left.

Arthur was left frozen. He had thought Merlin was his _friend._ Now he knew he was a powerful sorcerer-a sorcerer who had a different name, for goodness sake. He had even lied about that. What Arthur didn't understand was why Merlin would stay by his side, all these years, and even save his life on occasion. Wouldn't it been easier just to let Arthur die? Did he have some complicated plan? He also didn't understand why Morgana had been so desperate to find him. She had sounded afraid of Emrys, but why would she be afraid of another sorcerer? Weren't they on the same side?

Arthur didn't know what to do. He couldn't simply arrest Merlin, for all he knew Merlin would destroy Camelot. It seemed ridiculous to think about, that Merlin would do such a thing but then, it had seemed ridiculous that Merlin could have magic. Betrayal and anger filled him. He embraced it: it was better than the pain.

He could pretend he had never been here, he thought slowly. He could let Merlin and Gaius lie to him about what had happened and then try to work out their plan in secret. Yes, that was what he would do. He would sneak back into Camelot and they would never know.

Arthur rode as fast as he could, knowing that Gwaine would be laden with Gaius. HE reached Camelot before them, and was able to act surprised when Gwaine arrived.

"What happened to him?" he asked, wondering if Gwaine knew the truth, or if he had been lied to as well.

"We found him. He'd been kidnapped." Gwaine said, gesturing at himself and Agravaine.

Arthur looked sharply at him. He was fairly sure that Gwaine didn't know anything more than that. There was no lie in his eyes. He wondered what Agravaine had been doing. Had he lied as well? It seemed likely.

"He's in a bad way." Arthur said in a worried tone that was not entirely faked. Even if Gaius was the traitor, it was still hard to see him injured. He watched as the guards carried him to his chambers.

Later, in Gaius's chambers, Arthur listened as Agravaine talked about how he had misjudged Gaius. You're lying to me, he thought. He didn't know how he had missed it before, but now it was obvious that Agravaine was lying. He just hadn't figured out where he fit into all of this.

The next day, Arthur approached Gaius's chambers. Hearing voices inside, he paused and listened, hoping he would learn more about the secrets these men had kept.

"I'm ashamed." He heard Gaius say.

"Why?" Merlin asked softly.

"Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life."

So Gaius had protected Merlin. He had suspected as much, but it hurt to hear it. Why though? Gaius had always been loyal to the king, why had he protected Merlin?

"Gaius, you could've died." Merlin said, managing to sound both worried and caring.

"But if Morgana had found out..." Gaius protested.

Why? Arthur thought angrily. Why did it matter? Why did they care if Morgana knew about Merlin?

"She didn't. She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties."

Gaius sighed and, in a sad voice, said "I worry that one day I'll let you down."

"My worry is Arthur." Merlin replied.

Arthur frowned. Did Merlin know that he had found out the truth?

"We can't tell him about Agravaine."

What? Now Arthur was even more confused. It sounded like they knew that Agravaine was lying to him. But why would they care, if they were betraying him anyway? Why would Merlin be worried about it?

"He needs to know." Merlin argued.

"We don't have any evidence. And you've seen how dear he is to Arthur."

Arthur realised he wasn't going to hear anything else of importance, so entered the room, his mind filled with questions.

* * *

**So there you go. Hope you liked it, I'd love it it if you would review ;)**


End file.
